Penny Ramsey
| place=5/21 | alliances= | challenges=6 | votesagainst=14 | days=36 }} Penny Ramsey is a contestant from Survivor: Indonesia. Initially the outsider of the Galu tribe after Holly Hoffman's oust, she managed to integrate into the Trailmix Core at the merge and forge a close friendship with Kelly Shinn which ultimately would be deemed a threat, thus placing a huge target on her back. Survivor: Indonesia Penny started the season off as a member of the Galu tribe, which ultimately ended up being the worser tribe of the two. Early on, Penny stayed out off the lime light and helped her tribe when it came to competing in challenges. However, because of the harsher conditions at camp, they went on to lose the first two immunity challenges. Seen as prominent member of the tribe, Penny stayed safe and joined the tribe in voting off Monica Padilla and Terry Deitz. Throughout her time on the beach, she would complain about the lack of comfort on Galu. At the Tribe Switch on Day 11, Penny stayed on Galu with Julie McGee, Kelly Shinn, and Morgan McLeod and they were accompanied by Holly Hoffman, Kelly Czarnecki, Kimmi Kappenberg, and Sierra Thomas. Due to Holly feeling like she was the outsider of original Hunahpu, she quickly flipped to the original Galu members, forming an alliance of 5 on new Galu. However, after losing immunity on Day 16, Holly began feuding with her original tribe mates about her flip, causing drama around camp. Forced under these circumstances, Purple Kelly joined Kelly Czarnecki's alliance. At Tribal Council, Penny voted with Holly against Kimmi for being perceived as weak, but Holly went home in a 5-2-1 vote. Now completely on the outs, Penny struggled to continue on. However during Galu's winning streak, she managed to form a close friendship with Purple Kelly, a relationship that would carry her to the end game. After the two tribes merged into the Puta tribe, Penny stayed loyal to her tribe and helped blindside members of the minority Asian Sensation alliance. She even managed to win immunity at the Final 8 Immunity Challenge. From the Final 7 onward, Penny ended up being targeted by everyone but Kelly because of her close alliance with Kelly. However, due to Morgan's loyalty to the alliance, and Kelly playing her idol on Penny during the Final 6, she managed to overcome the odds. During the Final Five, though she feared that her friendship with Kelly and control of the game would be factors in possibly eliminating her, Penny continued to target Kimmi. At the final five Immunity Challenge, Penny wasn't able to keep up. Kimmi seemed to be expected boot at Tribal Council, but after some talking between Julie and Morgan, they agreed that Penny was the bigger threat. At Tribal Council, Penny voted for Kimmi along with Kelly, while Kimmi voted for Penny. Not swayed from their decision, Julie and Morgan joined Kimmi in voting out Penny, blindsiding Kelly and Penny. While grabbing her torch, Penny stated a positive message of good luck to Kelly and left the game in a 3-2 vote. Persuaded by her unwavering allegiance to Purple Kelly at the Final Tribal Council, Penny voted for Kelly to win. Voting History Trivia * Penny is the first castaway to have an idol played on her by someone else. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Indonesia Contestants Category:Indonesia Jury Members Category:Galu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Indonesia